


Shark Boy and Lava Girl

by dawnheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Locker Room, M/M, Pining, Swim Team, Swimming, everyone hates jj (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnheart/pseuds/dawnheart
Summary: Michele has a lot of bark, and Emil wants to know if he bites.





	

Everyone streamed through the door,  while Emil held it open for everyone, their flip-flops thwacking against the poolside, and then onto the tile in the locker room. Some people muttered thanks, and others just pushed and shoved to get to their locker first. Most important to him was when Michele brushed by, his shoulder against Emil’s chest, and Michele said “sorry” and “thanks” almost in the same breath, glancing Emil’s way briefly, but hotly. At least Emil thought it was hot.

“It’s fine,” Emil said, and Michele turned away.

 _You’re welcome,_ Emil thought. _You’re fine!!!_

Emil stared at the water droplets clinging to the tips of the hair grazing Michele’s neck. He stared at them as they tumbled down his neck, into where his neck met his shoulder. He watched water droplets crawl down his back, watched the muscles shift and flex as he swung his arms front and back, stretching them, and then raised them high over his head. Sometimes he didn’t understand his (what some might call) ridiculous crush, but this time, he was just so grateful that Michele was so freaking hot and he got to see him almost naked almost every day.

He felt a bit creepy at times. He didn't want to feel that way. He knew he shouldn't. He wasn't hurting anyone. He wasn't forcing Michele into anything. This was all perfectly innocent and fine. He was a young boy. He was going to have crushes on people. It was going to happen! He was just so lucky that he had Michele in his life, to serve as a perfect crush.

“So, lads!” JJ interrupted Emil's thoughts, as he followed Guang-Hong and Leo, the last ones out of the pool, through the small corridor, and into the main locker room area. 

“That was a great practice,” JJ announced, as if he had single handedly made it so. Emil was sure some of the boys thought that is, indeed, what JJ thought—for real.

“Stop talking,” Seung-gil said firmly in reply.

“Fine, let’s not talk about practice, then,” JJ said gallantly, because when Seung-gil said, “stop talking” to him, it just meant “keep going,” apparently. “Let’s talk about something more interesting. For example, isn’t Sara Crispino  _fine_? She just looks so gorgeous in and out of the pool. How many of you dare me to ask her out tomorrow after practice?”

Everyone was silent. Apparently, no one was going to dare JJ. Predictably. Because why would they? Emil glanced between JJ and Michele. He wasn’t sure how much of everyone’s silence was because of JJ, or because of Michele.

Emil glanced his way. Michele was tense all over: his hands clenched into fists, his jaw locked, his eyebrows knit together, eyes frozen on JJ, who was oblivious, as he was about most things.

No one else seemed interested in Michele, though. So they probably just wholly didn’t care about JJ. _Poor JJ._  

JJ was going overboard, though, so was at least somewhat at fault. Was it on purpose? Did JJ want to get annihilated? Emil had seen Michele snap at people for much less—saying hi, asking how her day was, double-checking what the homework was—and here, JJ was practically thirsting for her, blatantly sexualizing her, even.  What would Michele do then?

“Sara doesn’t date boys,” Michele said stiffly.

JJ scoffed and smirked. “Oh, but she would date me-”

“I seem to not be making myself clear, so let me try again.”

JJ actually seemed surprised by that, because his mouth fell slightly open, like he he was actually silently waiting for Michele to speak.

Michele stood up. The sight of the long lean lines of his body took Emil’s breath away. His purple eyes glittered. He really looked like a knight in shining armor—even though he was only wearing a swimsuit. Which was fine by Emil. It was _great_ by Emil.

“Sara will only date nice, kind, worthy gentlemen,” Michele said, utterly frosty. “So you need to move along.”

“What?” JJ exploded, seeming to have come out of his stupor, “excuse me-”

“Oh, snap!” Leo cried, completely drowning out JJ, despite his hand flying over his mouth.

“Guys, I-” JJ began again.

“He got you so good!” Leo gaped, looking between the two boys, wide-eyed at the spectacle.

“You are never going to live this down!” Phichit said in an eerie voice, though the grin on his face was blinding.

“Well, actually,” JJ began yet again, louder, if possible, this time, “I am going to ask out the most beautiful girl in the world, Isabella, so I-”

“Get out of here,” Seung-gil said with finality, causing a hush to fall over the locker room. Everyone blinked and stared at each other, at Seung-gil, at JJ.

JJ opened and close his mouth several times, but, uncharacteristically, no sound came out. Then, he rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag (which was half hair products) and stalked off to the showers before everyone else followed at a slower pace.

Emil and Michele were the only ones left.

“ _You_ are a shark,” Emil said, hoping he sounded light, airy, and fluffy, and not hot and heavy.

 _Like how I want to get with you,_ Emil thought, grinning despite himself, and then planning how he could somehow work that into conversation. Or into real life? That would be good.

“What?” Michele still looked really angry, hopefully still at JJ and not at him.

 _Sorry, JJ,_ Emil thought, belatedly, without much feeling.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Michele demanded again.

Emil shrugged. Then he looked Michele in the eyes. His perfect beautiful violet eyes that were like a dark sunset, like a hurricane, like sprigs of lavender, like everything beautiful and terrifying nature could offer. “Cold,” Emil said. “Ruthless. Bloodthirsty. A killer.”

“What.” Michele looked lost for words. “I’m not like that.” He paused again, seeming to taste words in his mouth before he said them.

 _I want to taste your mouth!_ Emil thought, so desperately and loudly (at least he thought so) that he could really only hope for the best (in terms of Michele never finding out). Or at least Michele finding out outside of Emil’s own terms.

“Unless someone is trying to hurt Sara.” Michele had found his words. There was the Michele Emil knew. “If people would stop harassing her, I wouldn’t have to be like that,” Michele said, getting angry again.

“Well, the thing is,” Emil said, and he felt something bloom in him that he never felt before. Something like cruelty. Something like a shark. “I like Sara.”

He thought Michele was going to explode after he said that. _Not like that, you idiot,_ Emil thought, a little sadly. But, still, he smiled on the inside, to himself. “She is someone I would really like as a friend.”

Michele was silent for a few moments. Contemplating, perhaps. As much as Emil hung on his every word, he hung closer to every moment of silence—the angle of his jaw, which he wanted to hold, to kiss, the slope of his nose, which he wanted to boop, the plane of his forehead which he wanted to rest his own again.

“Well,” Michele said, softly, darkly. “Then you are going to have to get through me, first.”

Emil snuffled back a laugh. Michele’s glare narrowed.

“My advice…” Emil began, walking closer to Michele, when the other boy rudely cut him off.

“I didn’t ask,” Michele muttered sharply, glaring, but the apples of his cheeks was still so distracting, that Emil couldn’t even be mad, not that he would ever be mad at Michele, anyway.

He walked closer until they were face to face, feet alternating so that their bodies wouldn’t touch, but they almost were. This close, it was easy to see that Emil was a little taller. It didn’t really matter. But it did, and sometimes Michele made a big deal about it which was even better. And now, Emil’s heart finally started beating. His charade caught up with him but he was in too deep now.

“You should be asking for my advice,” Michele stammered, seeming to trip over his own words.

It was Emil’s turn to talk over him, now. “Don’t show your teeth, unless you are willing to take a bite,” Emil said, his voice a lot lower than he intended, but the way Michele looked at him—dumbfounded, maybe even a little of something else—was something Emil wanted to freeze in time so he could study if forever.

“Oh, what’s going on here?” JJ asked.

Michele jumped back, hitting his head against the wall. Emil raised his hand, almost stepping closer still to Michele to see if he was okay, but Michele's glare stopped him.

“Oh, my gosh, are you okay?” Guang-Hong cried, almost making Emil jump. He turned around to see everyone following suit, streaming back into the main locker room area.

Emil tried not to hate JJ. Or any of them, but especially JJ, since he was the first. He didn’t entirely understand why everyone did, after all. It was just JJ’s way of crying out for help, wasn’t it? Other people were annoying and extra, too. He could probably be annoying at times, but he didn’t feel as if anyone hated him. But if he had to hate JJ at all, he would hate him now.

“The showers are free now,” Leo said unnecessarily, though he was trying to be helpful, which Emil could appreciate. “Sorry we took so long.”

“Yeah, what were you guys doing in there, anyway?” Emil asked, good-naturedly.

Guang-Hong and Leo looked alarmed, at Emil, then at each other, and Emil was almost confused by their reaction.

“Well, go on then,” Phichit said. “Sorry we kept you waiting.”

“It’s fine,” Emil said.

“We’ll see you later,” Phichit said.

“Bye,” Emil said, and followed Michele to the showers.

 _One day we will take a shower together,_ Emil thought. He hoped he hadn't made Michele his enemy forever. But he would figure out a way to make Michele his. Michele didn’t stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “You, are a shark. My advice… don’t show your teeth unless you are willing to take a bite.”  
> *  
> ALSO Sara is super gay but apparently Michele doesn't know/notice anything so ..... that's why he says "gentleman" rather than "Mila" :)  
> also ignore the title. and the summar. i don't know how to do either.


End file.
